


Partners in Gay Crime

by flameme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because Kagehina is fucking canon and you can't stop me, Canon Gay Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hey nalu, Humor, I love nalu, Idiots in Love, If you're reading this ily, M/M, Oblivious, So this is mostly my ocs and their friendships with the bois, This is just me and my friend, fujoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameme/pseuds/flameme
Summary: Nalu and Izuku; partners in crime.Or else known as the female versions of Kageyama and Hinata. Also, they're hardcore fujoshis.





	Partners in Gay Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nalu).



> Tbh this is just me testing out my OCs. It's good practice and it was fun :)

Nalu set her bendo down in front of Izuku harshly, looking at her with a serious expression. Both girls were hidden from sight, sitting under the bleachers and staring at each other with determination.

Izuku spoke first. "We have to do it ourselves. There is no other way," She said, her eyes half lidded in a glare and with a lopsided smirk as always.

Nalu banged her hand on the book next to her. "What if-"

"Denied."

"You didn't even let me fini-"

"Shh, I'm thinking."

Nalu let out an exaggerated sigh, crossing her arms and pouting. She knew not to disturb the silence though, so she tried to read Izuku's expressions.

A minute or two passed. "Got anything?" Nalu asked, leaning on her fist now.

Izuku sighed. "I have an idea, but if Hinata wasn't so _damn oblivious-"_

"I know, Izu-chan, I know. So, tell me."

"You're going to have to put some sense into Hinata first, but it will definitely work," Izuku said, smirking again.

Nalu smirked back, although she was still anxious about the plan. The last three plans didn't work and she had grown devastated. Plus, she didn't think she'd be confident enough to guide Hinata towards the truth without screaming at him for being such an idiot.

"Okay, so, what's the idea?"

Izuku smirked once more. This one was the best she'd had so far, and she was usually very creative with her ideas. Finally, they would do it.

They would get Kageyama and Hinata together, successfully this time.

They were doing the team a favor. The sexual tension that had grown between the volleyball team was too much. They had even managed to get Asahi and Nishinoya together, and that was saying something.

If they couldn't get their oblivious best friends to date, then what the heck were they doing with their lifes?

 

 

**\---**

This had started long ago. Hinata and Nalu had been best friends since middle school and the girl accidentally followed the shorter boy to the same high school. It hadn't been intentional, but it was surely incredible, since she'd get to admire her best friend and cheer for him while also supporting the school.

The difference in height was indeed too much, Nalu being about fifteen centimeters taller than the ginger. And yet, they were almost the same in personality, excluding their grades, that is. Both nervous and anxious but still determined. Nalu was basically the male version of Hinata, with long gingerish blonde hair and light brown eyes. The duo were good together, but Nalu had gotten sick and tired of Hinata's stupidity. It was obvious how much he liked Kageyama, but even _he himself_ didn't know.

Izuku, instead, was a copy of Kageyama. Dark brown and curly hair that reached to her shoulders, she was the same height as Hinata, if only a little taller. Her eyes were the deepest and darkest blue, a colour not often seen in her family. Being best friends with Kageyama was what she did. The two were childhood friends and she usually had the same serious expression on her face, although it was always accompanied by a lazy smirk.

Nalu and Izuku often joked about the stark similarities they had with their best friends.

The two girls met by a twist of fate. While looking for Hinata, Nalu had unintentionally ran into the shorter girl, who turned around and gave Nalu a fierce glare that gave her shivers but also reminded her of something familiar. She asked about Kageyama, and the two soon became best friends too.

It was also a coincidence when Izuku found a BL manga inside her bag.

Both of them came out as fujoshis to each other and, after that, it's all history.

"They're so fucking gay. You don't understand how much I ship it.

"I know, right! We have to get them together immediately, or else I might spontaneously combust."

"Spotting- What?"

"Oh my god, you're an idiot Izuku."

"Hey, shut up!"

Izuku didn't get good grades.

**\---**

The plan was put to action. Nalu rang the doorbell to the Hinata household, the shorter boy opening the door.

"Hey, Shouyou!" Nalu said, cheerfully waving as she stepped inside. She removed her shoes, shifting the pastel pink bag on her shoulders.

The two had planned a sleepover, and Nalu remembered Izuku's words perfectly, although doubted she could accomplish anything of what she was asked to do.

_"Have no mercy. Hit him until he breaks. What- Of course you can! Yell at him if you have to, just get the fact that he likes Kageyama through his thick skull."_

Yeah. She wasn't going to make it.

"Nalu! We just finished eating, come on!" Hinata jumped up, running off as always. Nalu smiled cheerfully and followed, used to Hinata's hyperactivity.

She closed the door behind them and set her bag down on the floor, sitting down next to it. She took a deep breath. She could do this.

"Hey can you help me set up the sound thing because I've been trying for hours and it just doesn't work and if we plan on watching a movie-"

She couldn't do this.

**\---**

Meanwhile, Izuku knocked on Kageyama's door, her black galaxy bag hanging off of one shoulder as the door opened. Kageyama and Izuku nodded at each other as she stepped inside, removing her shoes.

"You got the movie?" Kageyama asked, placing his hands in the pockets of his pants as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Izuku merely smirked, unzipping her bag and pulling out a CD case.

"The Titanic?"

"Yeah, that's the thing."

"You're so gay."

"Shut it.

**\---**

Nalu and Hinata were munching popcorn as the Mean Girls 2 credits rolled on, Hinata leaning forward and pausing the movie. Nalu stopped eating and turned to look at Hinata with a confused expression.

"I think I might be gay."

Nalu choked on the popcorn.

**\---**

Kageyama and Izuku were holding each other firmly, silent tears in their eyes as the last scene played in front of them. They were both watching intensely when the power cut off all of a sudden, leaving them both in the dark.

The two of them moved to each ends of the couch immediately, wiping their faces with their sleeves.

"We'll never speak of this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

**\---**

Nalu nodded at Hinata, eyes glimmering. This visit hadn't been so hopeless after all.

Hinata admitted his true feelings. "Yeah... I already know you'll accept me since you're a fujoshi and my best friend of course so I decided to tell you first. I'm still not sure whether I should tell the team or not..." Hinata finished off, shoving popcorn into his mouth.

Nalu nodded. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't tell them yet. Maybe ask them what they think of gay people, or something. You can trust Nishinoya though. I know he is dating Asahi."

Hinata's eyes shined with hope. "Really?! How did you- nevermind. Is it that friend of yours, what was her name?" The boy tapped his chin, thinking.

"It's Izuku, but that doesn't matter. What matters right now is... If you have a crush on someone!" Nalu said, smiling at him encouragingly.

"Does volleyball count?"

Nalu internally groaned. _Back to square one, I guess._

**_\---_ **

"Honestly, you're too strong. Never forget that I'm older than you. Ever."

Kageyama scoffed and shook his head, but there wasn't any spite behind it. "Of course," he mumbled, starting to push the couch again.

"This pillow fort is going to look so good, Kageyama, trust me."

"I know Izuku, I know."

**\---**

And so, the night for the friends went on. The next morning, they all rushed to school, tired from staying up for too late. Izuku and Kageyama yawned at the same time as they entered the school grounds. Nalu was waiting next to the bike rack at the entrance and walked towards them as soon as she saw the duo arrive.

"Good morning! Can I speak to you for a second, Izu-chan?" The tall girl said, looking at her with a playful smile on her lips.

Izuku rubbed her eyes with another yawn, nodding and patting Kageyama's shoulder to say goodbye as the two girls walked off. Looking around, Nalu spotted an empty bench and dragged the other girl towards it so they could chat. Izuku clicked her tongue at her, feeling way too sleepy. _Couldn't this wait?_ She wondered.

"So..." Nalu started, "Hinata told me he is gay!" She said excitedly, Izuku nodding.

"And then?" The shorter girl asked, scratching the back of her neck. It was great news, of course, but it was too early for her to function. _I'm never having a sleepover on a weekday,_ she thought, letting out another loud yawn.

Nalu huffed, shaking her head. "That's all," she mumbled. Izuku let out a painful groan, slapping her cheeks and Nalu felt sorry, but there wasn't much she could've done. "So, did you and Kageyama talk?"

Izuku turned to last night's evens. Watching Titanic, the fort... Oh, the incredible pillow fort, the majestic castle she made that distracted her from the purpose of the visit.

"Uh... He wouldn't tell me anything. Just the usual," Izuku lied through her teeth.

Nalu knew, but she decided not to comment on it. She herself was the most forgetful person she knew, after all.

"Well, it's not like it's not progress. At least Hinata admitted something. It's just... Not the progress we needed. But still, my plan remains," Izuku said, standing up. Nalu copied her movements.

"And... What is that plan of yours about?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

Izuku smirked. "Oh, you know what riles up people the most," She spoke, poking the center of her collarbone. "Jealousy."

 

 

**\---**

Izuku checked her watch frequently, hiding behind the wall. It was after school and she had stayed behind, waiting for Kageyama's volleyball practice to be over. Well, she didn't wait exactly, as she fell asleep, but it's the same either way.

She would wait until Kageyama was dressed, then barge in the club room and ask Kageyama for... Uh, something. Maybe. She would just make it up on the spot.

There were voices all of a sudden, and Izuku peeked from the corner. Just some third years. She hid again, listening in.

"...I have a bad feeling."

"What? Why?"

"Just... I don't know. But you know those come true, so let's be careful Daichi."

The other man let out a huff in agreement as he unlocked the door to the club room, walking in.

Izuku moved, standing up and gettin ready. She hoped Tanaka would also be there. Then her trick would definitely work.

She went to the door of the clubroom, her hand hovering over the handle. Izuku knew that this was no time to stall, and entered, the two third years jumping from the sound.

Izuku moved quickly, opening Kageyama's backpack and fishing her phone out of her back pocket. Throwing it in, she zipped the bag up. The two third years were frozen in place as they watched the short girl act.

Izuku turned to the two and raised a finger to her lips, motioning them to stay silent as the door opened again, the second and first walking in one by one.

Kageyama came in, too, his eyebrows raising as he recognized the shorter girl. Izuku waved and Kageyama shook his head, asking her silently what she wanted.

"I lost my phone. I thought that it might've been in your stuff," She mumbled, shrugging.

Kageyama went to his bag, looking through it when Hinata walked in, followed by Nishinoya. _They were late,_ Izuku thought, when Kageyama made a sound and she turned around to look at him again.

Kageyama offered the phone to her with one hand still on his bag. He was sweaty and gross, and Izuku accepted it.

Then, she grabbed Kageyama's shoulder, rising on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Tobes," Izuku said loud enough for everyone to hear, tucking her phone back in her pocket as she left.

Closing the door behind her and walking away, she blushed, embarrassed. Kageyama would understand, surely. She only used Tobes, an old nickname of his, as a code. They both knew it, although nobody spoke of it since it only sounded like an affectionate name.

She still couldn't believe she did it, though. And Kageyama was disgustingly sweaty and her hand where it touched his shoulder was full of sweat oh my god-

Someone walked out and she grabbed her bag quickly, running down the stairs so she couldn't be seen. 

Either way, the mission had been successful, and she only hoped it would work to their favor this time.

**\---**

Izuku was in the middle of painting her nails black when she got a message. It was Nalu, as expected. Probably to ask how it went.

Izuku opened her messages.

**Naluu**

_9:41PM_

_Call me right now its an emergENCY_

Izuku shook her head as she pressed the call button, bringing her phone to her ear.

Nalu answered immediately.

_"Oh my god! Oh! My! God!_ _Izu_ _-chan, what did you do?!"_ Nalu yelled over the phone in panic.

Wow, it was an actual emergency this time. Izuku wasn't prepared.

"What? What do you mean? What happened?"

_"Hinata and Kageyama had a fight! I don't know what it was about, but Hinata sounded heartbroken and he was crying and I couldn't tell what he said but-_

"I think I know what you're talking about..." Izuku said, stopping her from rambling for much longer. "I will talk to Kageyama. You try and make sense out of Hinata, okay?"

_"Alright. I'll trust you in this. Let's do it, then,"_ Nalu said more calmly. Izuku could almost hear her hopeful smile over the phone as she smirked.

Izuku hang up, getting up from the bed. She threw on a jacket quickly and went out the door.

Good thing that she lived next door to the crow.

She knocked on his door, already knowing that his parents wouldn't answer when the door opened slightly, two blue eyes poking out. Izuku gave him a sad smile, pushing the door gently. He complied, letting her in.

Closing the door behind her, she wrapped her arms around the giant's waist and waited. She knew not to hurry with Kageyama. She also knew he loved hugs.

He hugged her back, his shoulders trembling. He didn't say anything, just stayed there for a while while wetting her shoulder with his tears.

She rubbed his back, waiting for him to stop. Slowly, he did, calming down and letting go.

"Better?" She asked, and the taller boy nodded, looking away. Izuku let out a disappointed sigh, shaking her head.

"You guys just need to clear everything up. I can't take watching you fight like idiots just because you are too embarrassed to say what you want. What are you even scared about? He likes you and you know it. Now, go find him and stop being a dumbass," Izuku said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kageyama only nodded.

He opened the door, hastily putting on some shoes and leaving the house. Izuku followed behind, slapping his back harshly in a way to say good luck as he ran off.

Izuku called Nalu as quickly as she could. The plan had been a success.

 

 

**\---**

Nalu rode her bike to Hinata's as quickly as she could. This was a _definitely not okay_ type of emergency _._ She had to be there for Hinata at this moment and hope that Izuku was doing her magic.

Nalu almost ran into two poles and three trash cans on her way, but made it safely at the Hinata household. She rang the doorbell once, then twice, then thrice because she was scared and _what if Hinata killed himself because of what happened oh no-_

Hinata Shouyou himself opened the door and the two jumped into each other's arms instinctively. Hinata was an affectionate person and Nalu would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the shortie's hugs.

Hinata wailed into her chest and she pushed him back into the house and closed the door with her foot so his cries wouldn't be heard all across the neighborhood.

Nalu leaned against the door as the other continued to wet the front of her BTS shirt.

"Nalu~ I can't believe this~ I'm going through so many emotions at the same time and- It's like my mind is screeching at me and as if Kageyama is really pretty how didn't I notice before oh no I ruined everything and he really hates me-"

Nalu let out a tired sigh as she ruffled his hair softly. "Hinata, relax. It's okay to be overwhelmed. Calm down and tell me what happened," she said, Hinata nodding and silencing himself for the first time in forever.

"Wait, what does 'overwhelmed' mean?"

Nalu let out a sigh of distress. "I love you, but you're stupid. Tell me what's happening already."

Hinata copied her sigh, pulling away and rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "I have liked Kageyama for a long time now."

Nalu was shocked. "What?! How did you find out?!"

"I only just realized today! What do you mean, did everyone know besides me?"

Nalu scratched the back of her neck and let out a short, nervous laugh. Hinata shook his head and pulled her along, taking her up the stairs and to his room.

The two sat on his bed. Hinata was about to speak when the doorbell rang loudly. The two looked out of Hinata's window. Kageyama was standing there.

Well, not exactly. He was hunching over, panting and wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Both their eyes widened as the two looked around, trying to find the perfect hiding place for Nalu. Because, of course, the duo wasn't good with panicked situations like these and didn't think of hiding the girl in a different room.

The two spotted the closet and pointed at it at the same time. "Closet!" They both yelled, running over to it and opening it. Nalu somehow managed to fit and Hinata slammed the door closed, running off.

Nalu wiped sweat off of her own forehead, panting from adrenaline. Time passed, and the door opened, the power duo stumbling in. Nalu didn't register what was happening immediately, thinking they were fighting again until Kageyama pushed Hinata on the bed, lying on top of him. She barely managed to see them kiss through the wooden cracks and, needless to say, she quietly prayed to the yaoi gods with a blood-soaked shirt stuffed in her nose.

One more couple had been successfully matched.

**\---**

Nalu set her bendo down in front of Izuku harshly, looking at her with a serious expression. Both girls were hidden from sight, sitting under the bleachers and staring at each other with determination.

"Okay, Sawamura and Sugawara it is."

Izuku smirked.

 


End file.
